The present invention relates to a protective visor.
It is generally known that doctors may be subject to risks of contamination during the examination of patients, no effective protection devices being currently available.
The fabric masks currently in use for the protection of the respiratory tract, in fact, offer no valid bacteriological protection, nor do they, conversely, protect the patient from the doctor's breath.
These disadvantages assume primary importance for dentists, since they constantly operate very close to the face of the patient being treated.
A visor for spectacles or supporting frames is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. 07/107.738 by the same Applicants, but it is not free from disadvantages, such as a rather troublesome application to the spectacles.